<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Is It Enough? by blueberrymoonrise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739279">When Is It Enough?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrymoonrise/pseuds/blueberrymoonrise'>blueberrymoonrise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, he realises he boobooed, remus is mentioned once, slightly unsympathetic virgil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrymoonrise/pseuds/blueberrymoonrise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus finally confronts Virgil about their past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Past Anxceit - Relationship, Past og creativity/Virgil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Is It Enough?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just!... I just wanted-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To what? Ruin what I have now? Force me to come back and be unhappy, but no, it’s okay because at least I’ll be with YOU!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Virgil! <em>Please</em>, I-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I might have left you, but you get no right to barge into my new life and ruin that too!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was just doing what you <em>wanted</em> me to!” Tears fell down Janus’s face as he tried to catch his breath between hiccups. “You wanted me to be good, to help Thomas!! But when I try, whenever I try to do what you ask of me it’s always wrong! Well, I’m sick of it, <em>Paranoia</em>!” He grit his teeth together, barely holding back sobs. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Virgil was silent, but he could still see the blurry outline of him through his watery eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s what you are! You’re just paranoid that I’ll mess up or leave you, but I didn’t do that, did I?! You know that it wasn’t me! It was <em>Creativity</em>!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Virgil hiccuped. “Don’t you <em>dare</em> speak of him like that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t have control over me. I’m done being your puppet. I’m done following your every command and hoping, for once, you’ll let me in because you <em>never do!</em> I’ve never been enough for you! And I never <em>will</em> be! So, I hope you’re happy, because I sure as hell am. Because someone found what in me you never could.” He snapped, and so appeared a yawning Roman. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whassup, babe? I wanna snu’le, lesss go back ‘a bed.” He leaned into Janus, who flared at Virgil through his tears. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s go, princess.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Virgil fell to his knees as soon as they disappeared, and his tears fell heavier and hotter. He bit his lip to keep his sobs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d been so awful, so-so <em>abusive,</em> and Janus had only <em>loved</em> him. And now he’d lost both of them officially, because Remus was gone the second they split. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>